Essence of Three
by Atlas FF
Summary: The time of war has passed. Spyro and Cynder have begun new lives of peace and plenty, falling deeper in love with each passing day. As a miracle happens in their lives that begins a new chapter, the power couple must face something that will challenge them beyond comprehension. Parenthood.
1. Prologue

**\- Prologue -**

**\- Essence of Three -**

**By Atlas FF**

* * *

It was often difficult to believe that the world had been ridden of its constant state of war for nearly two decades. The many years since its end brought with it a new wave of peace and tranquility throughout the realms. Colonies flourished, forests and grasslands rejuvenated, and the skies had never been more blue and clear. The world had been reborn into the paradise it was wrongfully robbed of, and with it came the spread of joy and happiness. All things were a welcoming sight for sore eyes. Since the dark armies of Malefor had been defeated, the roads and fairways across the land grew safer, paving the way for a plethora of opportunities and dreams waiting to be fulfilled.

The world came to realize that they were alive and well today because of two particular individuals: Spyro and Cynder. Their selfless act of courage, disregarding the possibility of death, saved the lives of countless individuals and families. All of which could now rest soundly, knowing that they were under the watchful gaze of the purple dragon and the black dragoness. A high debt was owed for Spyro and Cynder's honorable feats. A mortgage that was unlikely to be satisfied employing monetary items or unique privileges. No. They wouldn't use their historical acts as a means of accumulating riches and power. It wasn't in their nature to do so.

When the power couple was welcomed back to the dragon city of Warfang with open arms and wings, they immediately sought the guidance of the Guardians. In their search, they took the well earned time to remember and honor the late Fire Guardian, Ignitus. His courageous sacrifice in the Belt of Fire was seen as the single most significant commitment to duty by a Guardian ever. Using his own power and energy to grant safe passage for Spyro and Cynder, unharmed, through the belt, losing his own life in the process. It had been especially hard for Spyro, who had looked up to the fire dragon as a mentor and somewhat of a fatherly figure. An immense loss that required a great deal of personal time to mourn.

Spyro took some time to himself to allow his mind and heart to grieve, locking himself away in a private room in the city temple where no one, not even Cynder, could disturb him. It was rough for the black dragoness to not be able to comfort her best friend in his time of need. She respected his privacy, however, though she committed herself to speak to him through his door, despite never getting much of a response. When the door did eventually open, the purple dragon found himself encased in the tightest hug from Cynder. An embrace that he gratefully returned.

Something happened in that room during his personal moment of solitary, because a different Spyro came out than the one that entered. A better, more adapted version of himself that Cynder had never seen shrouded her in protective wings. He finally seemed at peace over losing his mentor and friend. It was like he had been reborn with a new sense of purpose, ready to pursue his next adventure with her by his side.

After some time of remembering, the end of the war was memorialized, the city of Warfang and surrounding realms took to rebuilding, and the people residing pushed forward with their lives. But the pampered, industrialized life of living in a city didn't quite bring peace of mind to many, instead, venturing off across the realms in search of a fresh start. Even five years and some change couldn't heal the deepest of wounds, even for Spyro and Cynder, who still couldn't get the images of death and destruction out of their minds. Both of them plagued by the occasional nightmare or flashback.

Spyro and Cynder were among those that wished to seek their peace elsewhere. A decision that, while taken with a little bit of protest, was later respected by the Guardians who begged them to stay. The pair kindly rejected the idea of living in Warfang, fully committing to the potential and opportunities of the world beyond the city walls. They wished to find a place untouched by war, where the grass and land hadn't been watered by blood.

On the day of their departure, Spyro pledged eternal love for Cynder in front of easily the most massive crowd that accumulated in the center of the city. A moment that came with a multitude of happy tears and blissful kisses and nuzzles. Sure it had taken nearly a baker's dozen in terms of years for the purple dragon, but it was quickly the happiest moment in Cynder's life, and she wanted to give him everything she had to offer. The crowds were wild with joy and happiness for the young couple, leaving a lasting impression on them for years to come.

After sharing a few words and giving final goodbyes, the couple began the trek to their new home following the direction of the rising sun.

Their fresh start beyond the distant horizon.

A new beginning.

* * *

Spyro sat quietly in the comforts of his own study, a book in one paw, and the other tucked against his chest, only revealed when it was time to turn the page. It was one of those cliche hero stories where a brave individual saves a damsel in distress and slays the monster guarding her. If he was frank with himself, it was a tad annoying and a bit too predictable for his taste. His commitment to finishing what he started, however, was overwhelming, despite the desire to mark his page and shelf the book forever.

He occasionally paused to stare out the window of his home, instantly having his breath stripped at the sight before him. A beautiful view of Granite Lake and the imposing sight of Stone Sky Mountain on the opposite shore, named for its sheer cliff faces that reached beyond the clouds. In the mornings, the sun crested over the eastern edge of the mountain, reflecting a bright, warm light on the smooth waters surface. It indeed was a sight to behold, and it all belonged to Spyro and Cynder, respectively. The sunsets were some of the prettiest that either of them had seen. It was easy to be hypnotized by its beauty for hours at a time.

It had been fifteen long years since Spyro and Cynder left the hustle and bustle of Warfang, settling a week's flight to the northeast in the adequately sized village of Dawnmoor.

It was a mining and logging village nestled between two vast mountain ranges, running parallel to each other in the direction of the southwest to northeast. The citizens welcomed the couple without question, helping them seek the needs to begin the next chapter in their new life together. With time and patience, the supplies were gathered, and the foundation for their new home set into the ground.

The area was ripe with resources, and the soil was nutrient-rich towards the south, where three mountain streams fed into a massive reservoir; in fact, one of those streams flowed through Granite Lake. So the farming, mining, and logging helped boost the growing economy, bringing plenty of trade in and out of the town. Plus, many travelers were hoping for a glimpse at the fabled purple hero that saved their world. Their feat leads to no avail, however, as they had to go through Dawnmoor's people first, who did their very best to shoo away the undesirables and pests.

Spyro tended to keep within the comforts of his home and surrounding property, only occasionally trekking into town for supplies, despite the pleasantness of the citizens. A life of peace was what he sought, and that was it. The idea of fame and popularity didn't sit well with him, never using his past feats as a status symbol or a trophy he paraded around. It was the honorable thing to do, keeping his past precisely as it was, nothing but history.

_Too bad that some stories aren't as exciting as real life. At least in my case. _

Spyro looked down at his book again, sighing pitifully as he marked his page and brought the bindings to a close. He ran a paw over the smooth velvet surface and tucked it under his arm. Taking a moment to stretch, the purple dragon placed the book back on the shelf, likely where it would be for a time. He never was good at returning to them within a few days.

_Maybe in a week or so, I'll finish it and move onto the next one. _

Instinctively, he moved in the direction of the kitchen, where he might be able to sneak in a snack, knowing supper wasn't for another few hours. Cynder was the chef of the two, so long as Spyro did his part of the bargain and provided the meat and other little supplies. It was a fair trade-off, though he knew she had him wrapped tightly around her claws. Of course, the recent days had provided him with a slightly heavier workload than usual.

But it was all worth it given the circumstances and how incredibly special they were.

His muzzle eventually found an apple buried in a burlap sack, amongst other fruits and vegetables. He happily crunched down on the savory red fruit, knowing it was enough to satisfy his grumbling stomach until dinner was cooked. While he licked his chops of leftover apple juice, his amethyst eyes caught sight of something beautiful and covered in black and crimson scales.

From his spot in the kitchen, Spyro could see Cynder curled up by the hot, crackling fire. Her darker scales shimmered as the fire's light created a warm sheen across her body. Like a natural, yet invisible, blanket lay over her to provide enriching warmth. Even from a distance, she still managed to passively take his breath away. The years away from Warfang strengthened their bonds and only made their love grow exponentially, again never reaching its peak. It was a feeling that Spyro and Cynder both relished in, smothering each other in their passion and bringing their hearts closer together, beating as one.

He stepped lightly in his mate's direction, being careful not to disturb her. The room opened up, revealing the slanted roof and cross beams, as well as the balcony on the second floor. The home was simple: two floors and only enough space that seemed reasonable. Neither of them wanted a massive, abomination of a manor sitting on a property as gorgeous as this one. Materialistic items weren't the agenda in either of their minds, their selflessness and kindness dealt with that fact.

Spyro stopped gawking at his house and instead closed in on his beautiful mate. As he came closer, however, he began hearing an all too familiar humming emanating from Cynder's throat. It made him pause for a moment to simply listen to the tune she was making.

_Ancestors, she's fantastic!_

Cynder sounded utterly at peace with herself, humming a soft, pleasant tune. Singing and humming became a personal hobby of hers within the last few years, allowing her a new means of expressing herself. Whenever she felt down or if something was troubling her, the black dragoness would walk the sandy shores and sing. Her smooth voice bounced around the lake and surrounding forest, occasionally reaching Spyro's ears. The purple dragon recognized the tune instantly, his memories flooding with a lullaby that she sings only to him. Before he retreated to the private room in Warfang, he had the most terrible nightmares, sometimes dreaming of falling into the fire or watching Ignitus burn to death. Whenever he woke up screaming, Cynder would be outside the door, singing the same sweet lullaby to feather him back to sleep. The melody was basic and straightforward, sometimes fluctuating with different pitches and octaves, but always reverted back to her sweet, kind voice.

The purple dragon moved closer to her that he was able to make out the individual scales across her hide. Beneath that slim, feminine figure, was the muscle structure of a mighty dragon, equal to himself if not stronger. He was lucky to have her in his life, even if, at times, he believed someone better would give her the happiness she deserved. Of course, Cynder hated it when he said such things, continually reminding him that he was worthy and that his heart was made of gold.

_"I fell in love with you for a reason, Spyro," _Cynder had once said to him. _"You're pure and kind. And one of the only ones who saw the good in me. I can't see anyone else as half as good as you are that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Because I love you."_

That being said, if Spyro was completely honest with himself, Cynder carried a strength he would never possess.

The ability to bring healthy eggs into the world.

Spyro peeked over his mate's shoulder and looked at what lay between her front legs, his heart instantly melting in immeasurable joy, and happy tears were brought to his eyes. Before his gaze, rested the two newest additions to the family.

Twin sisters, Vera, and Dahli.

The little girls were brought into the world three days ago, ridding themselves of their eggshell prisons just as mom and dad were settling in for the night. The two newborns were welcomed by two ecstatic parents, who took great pride in holding and instantly caring for their babies. It was like a switch had been flicked in Spyro and Cynder's heads.

No sleep came until the night of the following day after both parents were able to contain their excitement. It wasn't even until the next morning before the sun shined upon their small frames, revealing the elemental type and scale colors.

Vera was a white and green poison dragoness, and Dahli was a fire dragoness with scales resembling an orange dahlia flower. They'd yet to open their baby eyelids to mommy and daddy. Both names came from flowers and plants in certain areas surrounding the lake. In a way, both children were as much tied to nature as they were to their parents.

By now, Cynder was well aware of her mate's presence, turning her head to look up at him. Her face carried a prideful gaze, excitement between breaths, and a pleased smirk of the lips. She leaned into Spyro's neck and nuzzled him softly, exhaling a purr before planting a gentle kiss on the lips.

"You doing okay?" Spyro questioned, rubbing the back of her neck. "Been a few hours since I last checked on you. Anything that I can get for you?"

"I'm alright, thank you, though," the black dragoness smirked genuinely. "I have all that I need right here. My handsome mate and our little ones."

"How are the little ones doing?"

"They're doing really well," Cynder answered happily. "Healthy as can be, and they already feel bigger than before. Vera is definitely the snuggler of the two, and Dahli is easily going to be a little fireball in the coming years. She has a lot of energy."

"And our third?"

Cynder dipped her head in the direction of a basket a few meters away. "I figured he would be more comfortable in the basket. His sisters are good at hogging up all the room. Poor thing is only half their size, but he's happy and doesn't seem to mind sleeping alone. I think he'll be the one to keep his sisters in check."

"If he ends up being anything like me, then the size will never hold him back from accomplishing anything. Not even a pair of rambunctious, bigger sisters," Spyro chuckled to himself before approaching the woven basket.

He peered inside and sighed happily at the sight of his son, Ensor, curled up in a tight ball. Being careful and delicate with his paws, the purple dragon gently scooped up the little tyke to scrutinize him. The child whimpered softly, disliking the sudden movement from his comfortable bed.

Ensor was the smallest of the three siblings, able to fit perfectly in the palm of Spyro's paw. His entire body was covered in dark evergreen scales with a bronze chest and belly. The color pattern reminded his mom and dad of the Earth Guardian, Terrador. He grunted as Spyro gently nuzzled him, who couldn't help but feel great pride. Spyro almost thought he saw his son's eyelids pry open. It would've been a surprise to see since none of the three hatchlings had opened them.

"I think we should put them in the basket for a little bit," Cynder suggested. "As much as I love holding them, even newborns deserve some time away from their loving parents."

The amethyst dragon nodded, settling Ensor back into his basket, but not before giving another loving nuzzle. He gingerly lifted the basket and carried it over to Cynder. She had her silent moment with the youngest of her trio, snuggling and holding him against her chest; apparently, hatchlings enjoyed the sound of a beating heart. Spyro took the opportunity to hold each daughter individually, giving as much love and affection as his soul allowed.

Together, they settled Dahli and Vera next to their brother, gushing at the sight of each sister snuggling closer to Ensor. The two sisters were going to take good care of their smaller sibling as they grew older.

Both parents stood over their children for the next few moments, leaning into each other and smiling so hard it nearly hurt. Their world was officially blessed by the greatest and most rewarding challenge in parenthood. The road ahead was rough, with plenty of late nights, tears, ouchies, and boo-boos. Despite the displeasures, however, there were ten times as many happy moments on the horizon.

Spyro looked over at Cynder. "It's been a little while since we last walked the shores of the lake. I can't remember the last time you left the house, either. It might be good for you to get some clean air, yeah?"

That question seemed to trigger a reaction in his mate.

"We can't just leave them alone in the house, Spyro," Cynder voiced, her words masked a genuine concern. "They'll have to come with us, or we can't go anywhere. What if something happens and I'm not here to protect them?"

"Cyn, it's okay to let them rest while we get a few minutes of fresh air. It'll be a casual stroll to the lake, maybe toss a stone or two, and we'll be back before you know it. Besides, the front door is locked, the blinds are closed, and no one in a million years would dare try to break in."

His words seemed to make her relax, but her mouth still trembled as though it was searching for every potential danger in the house.

"Come on. I'll love you forever and ever," Spyro pleaded, placing his paws together and commencing a childish beg, playfully teasing her.

Cynder finally looked him in the eye, her gaze vaguely amused at him attempting to win her over with adorable, puppy dog eyes. It worked enough for her to give in and nod, sighing her silent defeat. "Fine, but only for a few minutes. If you try to keep me out there too long, I'm shoving you in the lake and making you sleep outside."

"Is that a threat?" Spyro smirked.

"No, dear! I don't make threats, I make promises," Cynder answered with a wink, as she leaned into his ear. "I'm good at keeping my promises." She slinked by him, rubbing her neck, back and tail against his chest like a feline.

Spyro briefly watched her leave before returning his eyes to his children. Ensor had tucked himself against Dahli's belly while Vera draped her sweet head across his hindquarters. Even though the babies were only a few days old, Spyro was proud of them. They were already showing high levels of compassion and care for each other. That was what made their mommy and daddy proud beside the presence they had in their lives.

"You coming, Spy?"

"Yeah."

Spyro snapped out of his trance and hesitantly stepped away from the basket. There was a tingling sensation on the back of his neck like a warning. Having to be separated from his children wasn't precisely heartbreaking, but more along the lines of longing. Being away from them often formed a knot in his stomach, but later untwisted at the mere thought of them. They were a breathing dream come true.

This was a new feeling for him, but one he'd grow used to as the days passed. He couldn't imagine what it felt like for Cynder, but at least he was still able to convince her to get a few moments to breathe. It wasn't going to be more comfortable in the future, but he'd cross that bridge when he got to it. Though, for now, the purple hero had a date with destiny and a well-deserved walk on the lakeshore.

He found Cynder waiting for him just outside the back door of the home-standing on the structure's wrapped balcony. His lips pursed a smile as their cheeks made momentary contact before descending a couple of steps to the grass below.

The walk from the house to the shore took a few minutes, built a distance away on the premise that the lake could potentially flood. It never came close to such levels in the fifteen years they lived on the lake. However, it allowed time to set the mind at ease before stepping foot on a place of tranquility and peace.

It was Cynder that eventually broke the awkward, growing silence between them.

"We sure found a beautiful place to call home, didn't we?"

Spyro nodded, looking over to see her eyes exploring the tall pine trees and surrounding scenery. The strong scent of tree sap and pine needles filled his nose, as the environment did its due diligence of calming the nerves and mind, clearing them of cloudiness.

It was a calm and crisp day, precisely the type of day that Spyro loved to be out in. Not a sound was made apart from the ecstatic birds that flew over the dragon couple, looping in the air and flying freely. A cool breeze blew against Spyro's face, making him sigh in content and close his eyes in utter bliss. The sky above them was blue, with a few patches of cloud here and there. Looking down upon the earth, the sun was high in the air, radiating with light and bathing the world below it with its gentle blaze.

Cynder chuckled at her mate's actions and elbowed him, knocking him out of another trance.

"Wake up, dolly daydream," Cynder said with a smirk. "One of these days, you're gonna fall flat on your snout, and you won't be able to smell dinner anymore."

"I'll always have you there to catch me, though, right?" Spyro replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Of course, even when you're a bonehead."

Cynder laid her head softly onto Spyro's shoulder, wrapping a wing around his side while he nuzzled her. Spyro stared out across the lake, only a few ripples on the water from the fish surfacing to get air and the soft breeze of the landscape cruising across it. Cynder closed her eyes and let out a breath of comfort and calmness. The last few weeks had been nothing but panic and sleepless nights for her, and she was relishing in the chance to have some time out in the fresh air for a change.

"Would you ever consider moving back to Warfang?"

"Not a chance in the world," he answered quickly, his voice slightly disdained. "Warfang is a great city, but it's no place to raise a child. Let alone three and keep up with the politics of everything. Not considering it, are you?"

"I did for a while," Cynder sighed, her voice slightly guilty. "But that was way before I was even pregnant. Now having laid my own eggs and watching them hatch, I just can't help but be proud of our decision to leave. Sure it's been hard but…. in the end, it has been equally rewarding too."

"It's taken its toll on us, but we grew stronger because of it. The only downside of it is that we don't get to see our friends as much."

"We've learned to be without the Guardians and our friends for years. I miss them every single day, but I feel better knowing they're safe and happy. Besides, we have friends here in Dawnmoor."

"We sure do," Spyro said confidently, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "It does feel nice knowing we have someone close by if we ever need them. Now more than ever since we have three new mouths to feed and take care of. It didn't take long for us to be outnumbered, but I have you by my side for every second of it."

"We make a pretty good team, you and I."

"Understatement of the century if I've ever heard it."

Cynder suddenly tightened her grip around the purple dragon, burying her head into his neck and nuzzling him gently. At first, he was taken aback at the force of her hug but pushed the sudden action aside to wrap her up in his wings. A pleasant rumble thrummed in her throat as the purple rubbed her back and sides, feeling her shudder at his touch. Spyro chuckled at a memory that reanimated inside his mind, a sweet smile forming at the corner of his maw.

"What's so funny?"

"I just… I remember the day I finally noticed your little baby bump," Spyro explained, releasing her to take in her marvelous body and frame, soon rubbing his paw across her lower belly. "It's taken some getting used to not seeing you without one."

"Are you saying you liked me better when I was fat?" Cynder teased with a smirk.

He blushed slightly, though not out of guilt or shame, but something else entirely. "No, of course not," he replied. "The day you told me I was going to be a dad just feels like yesterday. You remember it, don't you?"

"What kind of mother would I be if I didn't remember a day as special as that? Don't you dare answer that either or you're going in the lake," she finished with a playful smile and another kiss. "I should remember it because I planned it out perfectly."

"Overstatement," Spyro coughed, teasingly clearing his throat, which earned him a soft jab to the side.

Cynder throated a chuckle as she reminisced on that fond, beautiful memory.

It had been a rainy, unpleasant morning, and the fourth day of continuous downpour. It called for plenty of sleeping late into the mornings, lots of book reading, and a bunch of repetitive board games. Though for Cynder, it was now or never for her to share the fantastic news with Spyro. Being stuck in the house was bound to start raising some suspicion from her observant mate. She was honestly surprised he hadn't noticed the change in her physicality and slight weight gain. However, the black dragoness was silently grateful he hadn't said anything to her, which allowed her to put the plan into motion.

It started with leaving subtle hints lying around the house, including the classic "bun in the oven" trick. She believed it would've flipped like a switch in Spyro's brain, but it didn't seem to reach home base because the clueless dragon proceeded to eat the bun without question. Cynder wasn't pleased by the act given its significance, though she couldn't help but laugh at her mate's cluelessness. Nonetheless, some of the more apparent clues still failed to click.

The second and third days were met with similar results, but Cynder wasn't going to let the opportunity slip by as she effortlessly persisted in her attempts to surprise her mate. It had nearly come down to her merely playing a word association game or talking about the topic at one point, but Cynder wasn't that desperate, so her quest continued with only a hair of annoyance.

On that morning of the fourth day, Cynder had officially grown tired of him and his adorable ignorance, so she had to get creative. They woke up at the same time and went through the regular routine of eating breakfast, cleaning up, and running a hot bath. It was at that moment in the bathroom when Cynder keeled over with "abdominal pains" before calling for Spyro. Carrying three eggs did make her feel the occasional discomfort and soreness, but never any pain.

Furthermore, when Spyro opened the door and found Cynder on the ground, he gently began to knead her sides and stomach. Cynder put on quite the show, letting her eyes tear up and tightening her body as though legitimate pain was tormenting her. The moment Spyro's paws felt something hard in her belly, the purple dragon froze and looked Cynder directly in the eye. He was confused at first but continued to explore the hard bumps in her stomach.

One egg.

Two eggs.

Three eggs.

At that moment, his jaw dropped to the floor in surprised shock, as any newly recognized father would. Cynder's face was happy and tearing up at her mate, who stammered his realization.

_"Y-you….you're pregnant! I'm gonna be a dad!"_

It was one of the few times where she found him crying out of happiness, and the overload of cuteness from the world's savior was only just beginning.

Not a day passed where Spyro wouldn't stop to feel Cynder's baby bump, press his ear up to listen, or speak to them. He'd read stories from the shelf, share tales of his adventures, and pretend to have full-blown conversations with them. There was one such occasion the couple took a late morning nap, and Spyro, without hesitation, laid his head across her hip protectively. She knew at that very moment, even before she found out she was pregnant, that he was going to be a great father. His helpfulness and kindness were just icing on the cake for her.

"You couldn't keep your paws off of me after you found out," Cynder smiled, her paws finally settling into the soft sand. "I wasn't allowed to walk up the stairs to bed or even breath until you made sure everything was safe."

"You didn't even attempt climbing any stairs in the last month of pregnancy," Spyro insisted, which earned him a halfhearted shove from a giggling dragoness. "I literally had to carry you up the stairs occasionally. In fact, I'm surprised I didn't slip a disk in my back. I'd be lying if I said you were light as a feather back then, and don't even get me started about the night you started laying…"

"How can I forget the worst pain I've ever experienced in my life? I was in labor from dusk till noon the next day," Cynder pressed, reminiscing the skull-splitting torture of laying three eggs. "I'm pretty sure it was Vera's egg that nearly made me pass out, but at least Ensor's little egg was last. I couldn't take that pain anymore."

_Her egg was pretty large compared to her siblings. _

"I mean, to be fair, I was in pain too," Spyro teasingly added, holding up his left paw that was slightly bruised. "You kind of fractured my paw in three places and dislocated my ankle. I think I have a scar here somewhere from your tail blade flailing around every other contraction."

"Don't forget the two lamps, five pillows, and other items I constantly threw at you too. At one point in the night, the mere sight of you was dreadful. Also, I am pretty sure I said we would never…." Cynder flushed red. "You know… make love ever again."

Spyro's eyes jumped around in their sockets, awkwardly looking around without moving his head. "Yeah… never again. Bullsh-" Cynder shoved him before he could finish his sentence. "You were mean that night."

"You forget my focus was concentrated on bringing _our _kids into the world," Cynder defended with a smirk, before interlocking her paw with his. "But you're all better now, and we have three healthy babies because of our efforts. Well, mostly my efforts, but you get what I mean."

Spyro chuckled at her and didn't even bother to argue with her reasoning. He cupped her cheek in his other paw and looked her square in the eyes. "Our children were created in a strong, worthy body. You carried their weight for months and endured nearly a day of pain to bring them into the world. When they open their eyes, they'll get to see how strong you are."

Cynder flushed at his thoughtful praise. "You're the sweetest. Any other 'ness would kill to have a mate like you."

"I mean, you technically did try to kill me a long, long time ago," Spyro reminded with a smug face, referencing their fight in Concurrent Skies, back when Cynder was still under the influence of evil. "But we both know how that one ended."

"Good to know I have a man-child raising my children," Cynder retorted, reacting with a playfully displeased shake of the head as Spyro stuck his tongue out at her. "Our kids are going to learn so much from you."

"I would like to think so," Spyro shrugged playfully, walking over to the water. "But, I think I'd do a better job than a sopping wet mommy."

"What do you mea-ahhhh!" Cynder yelped, getting a pawful of water square in the maw. "Oh, it is on mister!"

Spyro, as brave as he was, had cowered away from her but maintained a defensive stance. His eyes were wide, and a giggle rippled his lips, sputtering a laugh at his drenched mate. Though it allowed Cynder the perfect opportunity to throw a wing full of water at him, soaking him entirely. He yipped in surprise, frowning with a shake of his head. However, he was quick to counter with an even bigger wave, showering Cynder in yet another small downpour of water.

She growled at him menacingly, putting the fear of the Ancestors in him with those scale-piercing, emerald orbs. Though she was toying with him, it felt good to get some unwanted, negative energy out, even if it meant acting like a childish deviant in the lake. However, she wasn't ready to have her overgrown baby get away with soaking, not just once, but twice now. She was good at handing out repercussions like sweets, and she could see it in her mate's eyes that he knew he was in for it now.

"Love?" Spyro slowly began. "Let's not do anything ra- Oh my Ancestors!"

Cynder didn't allow him the satisfaction of completing his sentence as she pounced onto him, driving his entire body further into the lake. The force of her action took them both under the water's surface in a big splash of wings and scales. They both resurfaced, coughing, and laughing as they clutched one another in each other's paws. For a moment, they gazed into each other's eyes, something clicking inside of their minds, their hearts skipping a beat. It was a feeling of bliss, happiness, and unrivaled love. Cynder leaned forward, pressing her forehead against Spyro's, wrapping her paw around his neck and bringing him forward. The warmth of his touch completely negated the temperature of the water, making her almost melt at the soft texture of his paws. She lifted her head and kissed his forehead, smiling sweetly and giggling. Spyro merely produced a smug smile, lifting up her chin so that she was eye level once again.

"You missed a spot," Spyro cooed with a smirk, pulling Cynder forward.

She yelped as he pushed her lips into his, sighing as her heart fluttered. Surrounded by water and the watchful loom of the mountains around them, the two dragons remained engulfed in their undying love, their hearts being in unison as they kissed. Not a sound made, apart from the small ripples on the water, and their lips parting and meeting again. Breaking the streak of kissing, Cynder suddenly chuckled.

"What is it?" Spyro asked her, unable to stop smiling.

"You're getting me all flustered," Cynder said shyly. "And you know what happened last time."

"Don't even go there," Spyro chuckled, trying to hide his blush as he rubbed her shoulder. "Guess I'm just too macho for you."

"Hush your mouth," Cynder replied, chucking another wave of water at him. "You gotta corral that mind of yours, mister, before it gets you into trouble." The black dragoness leaned into him to steal another one of his kisses, followed by a smile so bright it may as well have been a sun hiding underneath those lips. "Come on, lover boy. Let's get back to the house. I'm starting to miss my babies."

Spyro laughed, stealing a quick kiss from her before the pair exited the water side by side. The gentle breeze tickled their scales, making them shiver slightly at the sudden chill. He cast a wing across her back, pulling his mate close to share his body heat as they slowly began the trek back to the house. "Speaking of babies, I was thinking about something earlier this morning."

"Being what exactly?" Cynder sing-songed curiously.

"What color are their eyes going to be?" Spyro pondered. "I keep imagining all three of them with purple eyes or emerald eyes. Yet, I see them with many other colors too. What do you think?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Cynder replied, rubbing her chin. "I reckon there will be some remnants of our eyes in theirs, but I think maybe… one of them will have their daddy's eyes, another will have eyes that will stand out, so… orange or yellow, perhaps?"

"Interesting predictions," Spyro said in a rich voice, making Cynder chuckle a little. "What about our last one?"

"Well, I would like the last to have the color of something to do with the sky or sea. A very deep blue perhaps," Cynder suggested, pointing to the water.

"Sounds beautiful," Spyro hummed. "Though, we both know that they are all beautiful regardless of the color beneath those lids."

"I can't argue with that," she mumbled, smiling cheesily at him. "I've imagined their sweet faces looking up at us for love, affection, and all things beyond and in between. However, I just..." Cynder's face lost its happiness and light, taking a concerned, worrisome look.

"You just what, Cyn?"

"It's just that… I'm afraid of failure. There's so much riding on us being great parents and being the individuals that we are, it's going to be a long, hard road for us to stay firmly planted on all fours," Cynder explained. "Don't get me wrong, I am very excited to have kids of my own, but I'm also terrified that I won't be able to provide them the enrichment to live their childhood. I never had any of this growing up." Her paw gestured to the forest, lake, and the house.

"Neither did I," Spyro added. "You have to remember that I was raised by dragonflies... In a swamp…. Thinking I was a dragonfly until I was twelve. I do understand where you are coming from. You spent the first half of your life fighting to survive instead of playing with kids your age. Your claws have been sharpened more times than you can count, and you've lost enough sleep to last a lifetime because of nightmares. It's okay to be afraid of something like this."

"What if I fail?"

"Hey," Spyro whispered, stopping to look at her directly, placing his paws onto her shoulders. "You're not going to fail them. Are you bound to screw something up along the way? Absolutely. Will there be moments that make you want to pull your scales out? Without an absolute doubt. That's just the way life is when it comes to parenting. Don't think for one second that you're ever going to let our children down, because they are going to look to us for guidance and protection. Just don't get your mind thinking of all the bad things that could happen, and instead, think of all the great things that will happen."

"Like what?"

Spyro sat back on his hindquarters to allow himself a moment of pondering before he tilted his head in the direction of home. Cynder nodded in understanding as the two began walking once more. "Look around us, Cyn," he instructed, watching her gaze around at the surrounding woods. "Everything about this place is just oozing with areas of pure potential to allow our children to grow and thrive. We can teach them to hunt and fish, how to live off the land, and how they can utilize their elements for good. The lake is big enough that they can learn to fly and not have to worry about hurting themselves. I can already see so many memories and great moments being made here, and you are going to be a part of it."

"Even in the moments where something as simple as an answer is hard to come by, you manage to find one every single time," Cynder whispered, finally resting her eyes on her mate. "It's one of those things that I really admire about you, and it warms my heart to think of all those memories that we're going to make. They really are going to learn so much from us, and I am excited to be able to share those moments with you."

"I'm excited too," Spyro smiled, pulling her close to him with his wing. "If you're ever having these moments of doubt, just remember that our babies are going to need us when their own moments of doubt come. When they look up at you with a tear in their eye or a cut on their paw, they're going to require every ounce of comfort that you have to offer them. We just have to make sure we shore up our mental walls to ensure that they don't see our own issues. That makes sense, right?"

"I know what you mean," Cynder nodded, leaning into him. "Maybe it's just me getting too anxious over the thought of having to care for them all the time."

"Yeah, and I understand that, Cyn. Trust me, I've felt the same. But I know you're gonna be a great mother for our kids, I just know it," Spyro cooed, nuzzling Cynder's cheek lovingly.

"Awww, thanks love," Cynder replied, making her way into the house with Spyro following closely behind.

Making themselves comfortable next to the fire, Spyro placed a wing around Cynder, before blowing a small jet of flame onto the fireplace, keeping the dying blaze alight. Cynder snuggled up next to Spyro, burying her head into his chest and sighing contently as he placed a tender kiss onto her forehead.

It was silent for a few moments, the only sound being the crackling of the radiating flames or the faintest whimper of a snoozing hatchling. The triplets hadn't moved from their sleeping positions, still sleeping soundly and snuggled up together. Little Ensor was sandwiched between his sisters, who curled their bodies around him lovingly. Little did they know two adoring parents were watching over them with all the love in the world in their eyes.

Their fresh start in a new land feeling a little more like home.

* * *

**A/N: Got an idea stuck in my head not too long ago and put it all onto a document. Needless to say, I am proud to present my new story. It's something new and fresh and I hope it succeeds nonetheless. I want to take a moment to thank my beta reader and good friend, MysticOTDH. He helped catch mistakes that I overlooked and added a bit of his Mystic Magic to it as well.**

**Not sure about the update schedule for this story as my daily life has gotten slightly more hectic, but don't worry about this being the a one and done deal. I intend to write this story as well as my other story, Tango.**

**Until next time,**

**Atlas**


	2. My Twilight Gem

**Chapter I - My Twilight Gem**

**Essence of Three**

**By: Atlas FF**

* * *

It had been a life of lush proportions for the dragon couple and where their parenthood began. As the seasons passed from Winter to Spring, Spyro and Cynder watched as Dawnmoor became a lustful utopia that seemed to spread on for miles. Trees began to grow leaves, and birdsong was always heard whenever they stepped out of their homes. They were welcomed at the sight of deer crossing the path leading to the lake, knowing they would easily be able to fill their bellies with tasty venison. The grass was never greener, and the lakes seemed to shine as the spring sun made an appearance for what seemed like an eternity.

Life was plentiful and beautiful.

Before they knew it, they had passed five years and five hatch days, each more precious than the last. Spyro and Cynder made sure there were plenty of hugs and kisses to go around before the presents were unveiled, their children's gifts being a toy or something special from them to eat. As they grew older, however, the gifts became far more impressive. On her fifth hatch day, Dahli received what seemed to be a fire emerald, held onto a chain, and made into a pendant. Spyro had searched for days to find what he had longed to give her, and finally found it in a nearby cave just past the Dawnmoor border. The flame dragoness wore it with pride, giving a hug to mommy and daddy once she opened the small package.

The second oldest of the siblings, Vera, received something more practical and of more personal value to her than any jewel could. Her fascination for plants caught the attention of her mother, who grew a beautiful garden at the beginning of each spring despite her slightly menacing appearance. This led to Vera being gifted with her own book about gardening and plant herbology, so that she may create her own little place to grow extravagant flowers and plants, along with multiple seeds of a different variety to help her get started. From that moment, the white scaled dragoness spent the right amount of her time tending to her little garden, waiting for the plants to grow.

Though she was playfully teased by her sister and brother for her interest, the little poison dragoness never let it falter her love for nature.

Lastly, the youngest of the three children and runt of the clutch, Ensor, was blessed with a full set of leather armor stained to mimic the thick vegetation surrounding the family's property. Since his scales complimented the pieces of leather, he could quickly vanish into the woods. His mother and father had it specially built for his small body, a significant size more modest than his older sisters. It was meant to symbolize his warrior spirit, having had an uphill battle since the moment he had been born. He fought to build his strength, never letting any practitioner of medicine tell him he might not survive to the age of one.

However, it didn't stop his body from coming down with substantial fevers or other illnesses.

In the late summer of their children's second birth year, Spyro and Cynder lost many nights of sleep with their sickly child, staying awake when the fevers grew too high, and nearly losing him on numerous occasions. It scared the two new parents half to death—more than facing Malefor ever could. Cynder spent most of her time wrapped around the little earth dragon, keeping him warm and comfortable, and constantly reminding her little one that mommy was there with him. Spyro put his sadness and concern to good use, researching various ailments, and consulting with multiple practitioners. He even went out of his way to send a letter to the Guardians, informing them of his child's constant bouts of sickness. The possibility of losing him meant turning to his last resort, hoping and praying the Guardians may know of a way to bring an end to Ensor's sickness and allow him to grow and flourish as nature intended for him.

A prayer that was graciously answered.

The Guardians arrived at first light on the ninth day since Spyro sent out his letter begging for their help. Introductions to the newest members of the family were brief before the real issue at hand was the topic of conversation. Ensor seemed better on this occasion, displaying minimal signs of fever and nothing more than a raspy throat from coughing. To the Guardians, it appeared like Ensor was, in fact, just a sickly child, fairly common among adolescents and younger dragons. Spyro and Cynder both felt that it was more than that, telling them of the horrors that often came with the tyke's sickness. The Guardians reassured them that it was completely normal and that they would stay a few days to lend a few paws and ensure Ensor was going to be just fine.

The first night in the home had come and gone without a single bump in the road, Ensor having slept peacefully and cozily by the fire with his mother wrapped tightly around him. His fever had subsided, and he woke feeling refreshed without so much as a cough. The household breathed a sigh of relief as Ensor had never been so energetic or happy over the last few days. After having breakfast and a few checkups from mommy, Ensor, with his sisters in tow, made his way out into the sunshine to play. Spyro and Cynder were utterly perplexed by the turn of events in Ensor's condition, trying to come up with a cause for his miraculous recovery.

A few hours had passed, and all seemed to be going well. Spyro and Cynder watched proudly as their children played in the sunshine, the guardians watching and smiling with pride at how much the pair had grown.

"Spyro, I would like to say how miraculously you have grown since we last saw you," Cyril announced with his posh, professional accent. "Looking very much like my five times great grandfather Thrithull."

"You hear that, Spyro?" Cynder nudged him. "Apparently, you look over three thousand years old. Shame you don't act like it though."

"That's why he has you, Cynder," Terrador smiled. "You've got to keep him in line."

"Nah, sometimes it seems like it's the other way around with all that snoring and complaining," Spyro mused, earning a small slap on the arm from Cynder.

The room was filled with laughter, something that the house had been drained of since Ensor's illness began. Spyro and Cynder looked out at their children playing once again, Dahli pouncing on Vera and Ensor cheering. They shared a nuzzle before Cynder started to prepare dinner, helped by the very enthusiastic Volteer. After a few minutes of stomachs growling, Spyro called the children in, disappointed groans coming from each of them. After dinner, it was time for bedtime stories, the sun already setting on the horizon. While telling his story, Spyro heard Cynder's lush voice, gracing his ears like a rose on a bush. His heart fluttered with each note like a butterfly, each word burying itself in his memories.

After realizing that the twins had fallen asleep, the purple dragon made his way downstairs to where Cynder and Ensor were resting, a smile gracing his maw as he saw them soundly sleeping. Ensor was buried against Cynder's belly with his back to the flames, his breathing regular, and his gentle snoring bringing peace to his father's ears. Spyro himself quietly retreated to his bed and turned in for the night, falling asleep moments after crashing his head against the pillow. It felt lonely in the bed, but Spyro had grown relatively used to Cynder sleeping with their son. It helped him rest more comfortable, knowing she was caring for him through the night.

However, it did nothing to prepare him for what was about to happen next.

It was the dead of night when Spyro was jolted awake by his door crashing open. The light in the hallway lighting up a small figure in the doorway. His eyes groggy and blurry, the purple dragon was barely able to make out his daughter, Vera, rushing into the room and jumping onto the bed. Her small paws immediately started pushing at him frantically, and her voice cracked as she desperately tried to get his attention. His eyes cleared, and he could see genuine fear in her amethyst eyes and the wet streaks of tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Daddy! Ensor stopped breathing!"

Spyro instantly felt his heart sink down into his stomach, rolling off his bed and taking off out the door without even a word to his daughter. Those words escaping his daughter's maw put a whole new different type of fear in his body, and it scared him. A parent never wanted to hear something like that about their child, but while nature was beautiful and caring, it was also sick and twisted.

He found Cynder still by the fireplace standing over Ensor, who lay on the ground taking short raspy breaths. The black dragoness looked up at Spyro, her eyes teary and fearful, and her entire body shook vigorously. Spyro had never seen Cynder so scared and frightened before in his life, realizing that he needed to act fast. It was at that moment Spyro saw Ensor's scales started to turn grey from his tail. His entire body was shaky, and he began to convulse, nearly foaming at the mouth.

Over to his left, Spyro heard the crashing sounds of massive paws rushing through the house, the guardians slamming the spare room door open and flooding into the living room. Volteer was the first to examine the poor little youngling before noticing the small change in scale color, from green to gray.

"We need to remove him from the interior and vacate him to the exterior for inhalation of elementary needs!" Volteer explained in a blur of words.

"English, you electric dolt!" Cynder yelled at him, cradling Ensor.

"Let's get him outside!"

"Daddy, where are you going?" A scared and terrified female voice begged behind Spyro. "What's wrong with Ensor?"

Spyro recognized Dahli's fearful voice and immediately looked to Master Cyril and whispered, "Can you stay with them and keep them inside? I don't want them to see whatever Volteer has planned." The Ice Guardian simply nodded before turning to converse with the twins. "Listen to Cyril, girls."

Spyro led the way outside into the pale moonlight, his mate and Ensor in tow with the Guardians following suit. He turned to look at Volteer, who quickly picked a place in the grass lit up by the shining moon before pointing at it and ordering Cynder to lay the child there. Cynder looked at Spyro, who shrugged but nodded his head insistently. She did as she was instructed, gingerly laying the rasping dragonling on the lush, green grass. His little body searching for that deep breath, barely able to get any oxygen in his lungs.

They all grew silent as they began to watch Ensor intently, noticing the almost instant change in his body language.

Ensor's graying scales slowly started to revert back to their vibrant green color, and his body began to relax. Soon enough, the little dragon's breathing returned to its peaceful rhythm from where it originated. The entire group breathed a sigh of relief as Ensor snuggled back into his mother's warmth, sleeping soundly.

"What… in the ancestor's name... just happened?!"

Volteer looked at Spyro with a pleased smirk. "Your son has a complex condition known as Elemental Dysfunction Syndrome. It's a rare condition that prevents the body from building its own energy from outside the necessary surroundings that relate to that specific element. Ensor, in this specific case, is an earth dragon. Therefore, when he came in contact with the earth, his energy was returned to normal."

"W-W-What... about the difficulty breathing… a-a-and greying scales?!" Cynder questioned Volteer, tightening her hold on her child. "None of th-this is normal!"

"An unfortunate symptom, I am afraid, my dear," Volteer added fretfully. "Had we not returned him to his element, he might have suffered painful convulsions and potentially cardiac arrest. We caught it in its weaker stages before any permanent damage could occur."

"Is there anything we can do to cure him of this condition?" Spyro begged, wrapping a wing around Cynder and pulling her close. "I mean, you spotted it in seconds, so you must know of something… right?"

"Only that it is terminal," Volteer whispered, trying not to let his own knowledge eat him alive. "The first years of life with this syndrome will be challenging, but not impossible. So long as he can get back outside every once and a while, Ensor will still be able to function normally, but be warned."

Both parents locked their gazes on Volteer.

"If his scales turn completely dull, and his soul becomes deprived of energy, you won't be able to breathe anything back into his body, and he'll be lost forever."

Not a word was shared for the rest of the night, and no one got a wink of sleep. The entire household went into a complete standstill, not even the twins could fall asleep. Their minds racing and hearts pounding out of fear for their sibling, who snoozed gently against his mother's belly. The family's life had taken a drastic turn, and not even a mother's love could change it, but they weren't going to let it keep them down.

An obstacle they would fight to overcome.

* * *

Vera found herself basking on the edge of a large rock formation near the lake. Her pristine cream scales invited the warmth of the bright rays of the sun onto her, feeling at peace with herself as she lay in a comforting slumber. This was one of her many favorite things to do on a late morning, such as this one. She could spend hours out in the sun, relishing in its heat until her body simply told her enough. Now was one of those instances where she just couldn't sit still anymore, taking to her paws and giving her small frame a good stretch.

_Ninety-Nine…._

_One Hundred..._

"Ready or not, here I come!"

Her slender legs tingled with energy, begging her to take off in a sprint through the woods, but the poison dragoness had other things planned instead as she bounced off the rocks. She stared off into the trees with those piercing amethyst eyes, hoping to catch a glimpse of a particular set of scales. All Vera could see, however, was a sea of green and brown as well as the outlines of her home in the distance. It was hard not to see the artificial edges and abnormal horizontal logs that made up the exterior. Though she had a hunch as to where she might find the particular set of orange scales she was looking for, she began to trot into the woods.

Vera and her siblings had been playing an intense game of hide-and-seek for the last couple of hours. It had been her turn to seek out Dahli and Ensor, who was somewhere between the lake and the house. Their parents liked them to stay within the family's eyesight if they needed to come inside or when either parent required them. Most of the time, it was just to tell them that there was a warm meal on the table ready for their young mouths to consume.

Thankfully, it wouldn't be for a little while until their mother called them for lunchtime.

"Wonder what Mom has in store for us today?" Vera asked herself as she continued to scan the trees and bushes.

Vera was only five years old, but her natural instincts made her nearly as intelligent as a young adult. She could track and hunt down her siblings easily, though she tried to seek the traditional way instead just to be fair, she couldn't resist the temptation to use her prized sniffer. In her personal time outdoors, the poison' ness would practice picking up scent trails of other animals like deer and rabbit. It was a particular past time that calmed her nerves whenever her siblings gave her too much grief, which nowadays seemed like a personal pet project for her brother and sister.

_They sure do like getting under my scales! _

Though she ever gave in to the urge to take the lives of the animals, she tracked down, despite her ability to do it with ease. Vera felt taking an animal down without reason was wrong, sensing it would shift the balance of life in the forest. She couldn't describe how she felt it, but it was almost like the trees and animals were speaking to her with melodic voices. Of course, her siblings like to simply call her crazy and poke fun at her harmlessly. Though a piercing glare—a unique talent of her mother—would quickly silence them before she pounced onto them unsuspectingly and playfully beat upon them. Her slender form packed a pretty mean punch.

"I'm gonna pounce the first one I see," Vera pledged quietly, squinting her eyes to look for any distinct changes in contrast or odd colors. "Ensor's going to be a pain to find as always. He could stand out in the open with his eyes closed, and I'd still walk right by him."

Just speaking Ensor's name put Vera slightly on edge, having witnessed her brother stop breathing one too many times. Knowing that his disability put him at risk scared her to death, not knowing what she'd do if Ensor were to suddenly have another attack. Thankfully, her parents had placed him on a strict schedule when he'd have to be outside for a certain amount of time, though it rarely had to be followed as the children were out in the sun from dawn till dusk most days. Even though her family was taking the necessary precautions, Vera knew that he'd have another episode sooner or later. It just seemed inevitable in her head, often thinking the Ancestors were punishing him or something.

Vera shook her mind free of the negative thoughts, focusing her attention on a large cluster of bushes directly in front of her. It covered a large area, and numerous trails lead in and out of it like a vast labyrinth—the perfect place for someone to hide or get lost. Taking light steps into the bush, the white scaled dragoness was careful to avoid the sharp points that lined some of the bushes' vines, her eyes squinted to mere slits. She crawled around for a good couple of minutes, taking random directions through the maze, but found no sign of either of her siblings—they sure were playing a tough game for her. Eventually, she stumbled upon an exit, pulled her body through, and was happy to rid herself of the thorns that managed to poke her sides, thankfully not enough to draw blood. Her mother would have a fit if she came home with cuts all over her form.

The poison dragoness quickly got her head back in the game, assuming a slightly defensive stance, her head panning the nearby trees and shrubbery. Her little brother was definitely around somewhere, despite not seeing any sign of the smaller earth dragon anywhere. She had a hunch that Ensor was close by, remembering numerous games where she'd find him in the apparent places to include a hollow tree trunk and thick patches of tall grass. Both of those were reasonably abundant in the woods, but Vera only knew of a select few that her smaller sibling could squeeze into.

"Ensor has to be in the big, hollowed tree over by Tall Rocks," Vera decided, her guess fairly educated. "Which would make it the umpteenth time he's hidden there."

Tall Rocks was a tiered series of plateaus on the western side of the lake and across a vast open meadow of beautiful flowers. The children had discovered it on one of their many 'adventures' outside the family home, where it later became a favorite place to sunbathe for hours on end. Ensor particularly liked it because it was a direct connection to his own element, allowing him to replenish his constantly draining energy. His sisters just liked it because the hot stone felt good against their scales.

Vera found herself standing on the edge of a wide-open field of orange begonias, a beautiful sight in her bright purple eyes after a shortcut through the woods. She had a few bushes in her garden that were a mix of orange and pink, two of her favorite colors. Of course, she had gotten them through slightly unethical means involving her mother's garden and a gardening shovel. She leaned down to sniff them and tingled as the sweet scent tickled her nostrils.

Though it was at this moment, she could see something out in the middle of the field.

A patch of flowers seemingly missing in the center of the field.

Vera smirked devilishly, knowing she had just stumbled upon one of her siblings. She realized that it was most likely Dahli burrowed into the flower patch, knowing her orange scales would easily blend in. Her paws instinctively brought her forward with lightly placed steps, her whole body tensed as she began to creep through the flowers. They brushed against her underside, caressing her scales and making her want to giggle slightly. The young female kept her composure and stalk her prey, knowing it was going to be moments before she'd pounce.

As she got closer, Vera slowly began to outline her sister's hide, a vibrant orange that barely stood out from the brighter begonias. Her eyes could also see the bright red that made up Dahli's chest and belly scales. Vera could see that Dahli lay motionless, barely noticing the rise and fall of her side, before realizing that her sister was calm and collected. The poison dragoness was about to ruin that in a few moments.

Vera launched herself into the air and landed square on Dahli's back with a slight wiggle of her rear. The fire dragoness's yellow eyes were wide in terror, seeing her own sister practically suspended in the air before being tackled further to the ground. A squeal barely managed to leave her muzzle before Vera gently clamped it shut, giggling infectiously as she was proud of capturing her _prey_.

"Haha!" Vera teased, releasing her sister's muzzle. "I found you! I found you!"

Dahli rolled her eyes with a smirk, though she still seemed a little dumbfounded. "How could you have possibly seen me? I blend in with these flowers too well. You must have sniffed me out or cheated."

"The only thing I smell besides the sweet scent of begonias is a sore loser," Vera retorted with a slight edge to her voice. "But to be fair, I saw a rather large patch of flattened flowers and knew that Ensor would never possibly hide there."

Dahli frowned, but immediately perked up. "You still haven't found him yet, have you?"

Vera shook her head. "No, but I think I know where he is."

"Dead hollow tree by Tall Rocks?"

"Dead hollow tree by Tall Rocks."

The twin sisters laughed, knowing their smaller brother was always bound to hide in the same place again. They walked together in the direction of the vast rock plateaus, cutting through the flower field to save themselves some time. The sun had finally revealed itself from behind a thick, white cloud, warming up the air and making the girls' scales shine. Their mother harped on keeping themselves presentable and taught them how to properly upkeep their scales. Of course, they weren't too adamant about polish and maintaining their natural beauty at first, as most young females. They grew to enjoy it despite finding ways to ruin it, whether it be wet grass or thick mud.

"What do you think Mom made us for lunch?" Dahli eventually asked.

"Probably chicken," Vera shrugged unsurely. "It's always something different, but I guess we'll have to wait and see. Look, there's the first plateau."

Vera stepped slowly out into the sun with Dahli close behind her. The hot stone felt good on their paw pads, easing the tension of running and playing. They'd spend the rest of the day here if they could, bathing in the rays of the sun, possibly catching a light snooze with a sibling or two cuddled up with them. However, now was not the time for a rest, it was time for the two sisters to hunt down their little brother and raid his hiding place. If their hunches were correct, they'd find Ensor cooped up in a hollow tree on the far end of the plateau overlooking a massive rock pit.

"What do you say, Vera? Want to race?" Dahli squeaked excitedly. "I bet you I can get to the hollow tree first!"

"Sure, but I'd hate to see you so disappointed two times in one day," Vera challenged in return. "Maybe a little wager?"

Vera loved a challenge, especially one like this. Her longer legs helped lengthen her strides, but it was barely comparable to the power and strength in Dahli's hind legs. She took after their father in terms of strength and build, while Vera was slender and condensed like her mother. It usually was a fair race, even if either sister tried to pull a sneaky trick on the other, which generally ended in a mass of scales wrestling on the ground. Though the poison dragoness believed this little bet might sweeten up the race a bit.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Hmm," Vera pondered momentarily. "The winner obviously has bragging rights for the rest of the day, while the loser has to... give up their dessert for the next three days."

"Three days?!" Dahli exclaimed. "I can't go without Mom's sweets for three days! I'll go mad!"

Vera shrugged with a cheeky smirk. "Then I guess that just means you know you're going to lose to me. I mean, we could always just walk to the hollow tree, but where's the fun in that, eh?"

Dahli huffed with a shake of her head. "Well, when you put it like that…"

In an instant, Vera was shoved to the ground and practically trampled by Dahli, who took off sprinting in the direction of the hollow tree. She growled angrily at her sister's antics but felt a rush of adrenaline launch her off the ground and into a heavy bound. Despite the minor setback, she was surprised to see Dahli not too far ahead and able to catch up to her within seconds. Her sister's almond-shaped tail blade was mere inches from her nose, thankfully it was dull and years away from being sharp and deadly. The white dragoness was tempted to bite down on it and pull her back to even the field, though it probably was going to be bad for both of them. She shrugged the thought of being taken to the ground aside and clamped down on the base of Dahli's tail blade.

The fire dragoness squeaked in surprise, looking over her shoulder to see bright purple eyes on a pure white face biting on her tail. A girly scream left her maw as she was yanked back by Vera, who yelled, "Thought you had me, didn't you? I'm coming for your desserts, Dahli!"

Now they were side by side, a broad smile and look of determination on their faces as the big hollow tree appeared ahead. Their path took them in between large boulders with barely enough space for their small bodies to pass through. Dahli forced herself in front of Vera, indefinitely blocking her sister's path to victory, but her achievement proved to be short-lived. Vera used her slender body and long legs to launch herself into the rock wall, pushing off with her back legs with enough force to spring herself over her sister. It was an awkward maneuver, but it put Vera in front of Dahli now.

The race was Vera's to win.

The final stretch was a soft patch of grass that led right up to the hollow tree. The two sisters were neck and neck, concentrating with their eyes squinted and fangs bared. They took their competitiveness seriously, striving to outpace the other while simultaneously having the drive to stay positive in the face of adversity. However, each sister had a knack for turning on the other in terms of cheating, such as tripping or misleading the other. Vera looked over at Dahli, who looked back at her equally. They each had that devious look in their eye, knowing this was one of those moments. Their mom's treats were on the line!

Dahli was the first to make a move, barrelling over and slamming her side into Vera, who was fazed by the attack with a look of a sudden shock on her face. Though the poison dragoness countered with her tail, tripping up her sister and sending her to the dirt. Unfortunately, the action was awkwardly executed, and Vera was dragged into the rolling ball that was her sister, the two of them now going head over heels in a mass of orange and white scales. They grunted, screamed, and laughed before colliding with the hollow tree.

_THUMP!_

The two lay on their backs with their bodies overlapped, each groaning their discomfort.

"Is the world supposed to be spinning, or is that just me?" Dahli asked woozily, her voice ending in a groan.

Vera felt sick to her stomach, convulsing as bile rose up to her throat, though she managed to swallow it back down. "Yucky!" She rolled over to her belly, which put her chest right in Dahli's face. "Whelp, I declare my victory. Enjoy the next three days without mommy's treats!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," Dahli huffed, pushing Vera off of her. "Just help me up already, the world is still spinning."

The white dragonling pulled her sister up to her feet, immediately catching her as the dizziness took a little longer to subside. She couldn't help but laugh at her sister, but it was rewarded with a playful shove. She stuck her tongue out in retaliation, which was countered with a bap on the head. "You're a bit too aggressive for me. Are you sure you're my sister?"

"You wouldn't have me any other way, weirdo," Dahli teased playfully. "Now, are we going to jump Ensor or not?"

A shuffling sound could be heard in the hollow tree, which attracted the attention of the sisters. Their hunch was correct, and Ensor was moments away from being ambushed in a fury of sisterly scales. They both snickered as they approached the tree, reaching up and pulling themselves onto the branches. It wasn't a tall tree, but it was large enough that they shivered slightly at a distance from the entrance to the ground. They'd yet to receive flying lessons from their parents, a real privilege taught at the ripe age of ten years old; the triplets were barely halfway.

"Come out, Ensor!" Vera singsonged. "We know you're in there."

"Make it easy on yourself, or else we're coming in and dragging you out!" Dahli added, her voice threatening yet playful.

Both of the girls tipped their heads towards the opening of the hollow tree, trying to pick up any sound their little brother gave off. There were minimal shuffling and the occasional shuddered breath of the petrified Earth dragon, but nothing to indicate his sisters' submission. This was perfect for Vera and Dahli, smiling devilishly at each other before peeking into the hole. The orange ness was the first to spot him cowering halfway down the trunk in a mass of dark, evergreen scales.

"GOTCHA!" Dahli shouted, lunging into Ensor with Vera in tow, the only sound from Ensor was a high pitched shrill as his sister's enveloped him.

Ensor was now in the paws of his sisters, and they knew just the thing to make him squeal.

Tickles. Lots and lots of tickles.

* * *

It was just past sun high when Cynder called her babies to lunch out on the back deck of the house, preparing a scrumptious roast chicken with a mix of vegetables and fruits. The black dragoness hadn't been a particular fan of anything other than meat her first couple of years living with Spyro, but now she made sure her darlings had incorporated into their meals. It was effortless for them to grow accustomed to the flavors, thankfully inheriting the love of all foods from their father. She watched with a proud smirk on her face as her children dug into their lunches, happily munching and crunching away after a long day of play.

Cynder herself laid on a cushion near the table with a book in her hand, easing her mind into something relaxing and peaceful to escape the mild stress of being a parent, especially a parent to a little one with special needs. She occasionally looked up to check on her three babies, smirking as they laughed and joked while using their carrots for fangs or balancing pieces of fruit on their noses. They were entertaining, to say the least, and Cynder loved their sweet and fiery personalities. Vera's passion, Dahli's energy, and Ensor's resilience breathed more life into the black dragon. They made her feel blessed and happy to be a mother.

Her book was nothing special. Just an everyday romance novel that her mate recommended to her, though she found the romance to be distasteful and forced, which made the rest of the story seem bland and boring. There were some right parts to it. However, it was the parts where the male was submissive to the female that made Cynder grin cynically. Spyro was a good husband, but he was not the dominant one, no matter how hard he tried, though she admired his spirit. She was the boss between the two of them, but she still loved him as her equal. Without him, she wouldn't have been blessed with three beautiful and healthy dragonlings.

Ensor was the first to finish his lunch, jumping from the table awkwardly and stumbling forward, but caught himself in the knick of time. He waddled over to his mother and clambered onto the cushion, moving over her front foreleg, where he curled up against her chest with a happy purr. "Where's Daddy, Mommy?"

"He's out in Dawnmoor running some errands, my sweet," Cynder answered, leaning down to nuzzle him, licking some lingering strawberry juices off his upper lip. "You know how your daddy is. He likes to talk to everyone in sight and linger. He should be home soon."

Ensor nodded and giggled, looking over at the large book in front of him, tilting his head curiously. "What are you reading?"

"It's just a book your dad thought I'd like," Cynder responded, laying a mark on her page and closing it. "But it's not that good of a book, in my opinion."

"Why?" Ensor asked interestingly. "Look, it's got a rose on it. Roses smell nice, so the book must be nice too, right?"

Cynder snickered at his innocence, laying her head down next to him. "I mean, it's not the best book, but it does have some nice things here and there. The main characters have a little daughter about your age, and they absolutely love her to death, but their relationship is less than perfect."

"Do they not love each other?" Ensor inquired, lifting a page and reading a few lines.

"They love everything about each other, but they know that they can't show their rough edges around their daughter, or else they would make her sad," Cynder tried to explain appropriately. She knew that she had to censor it heavily to avoid intimidating or putting evil thoughts into her son. She closed the book and set it aside. "But let's not worry about the issues of a fictional family, okay?"

"Yes, mommy. I'm sorry," Ensor answered, his bottom lip quivering.

"Don't be upset or sorry, my love," Cynder begged gently. "You're just too young to understand is all. Just worry about playing and staying happy. Do you think you can do that for me, baby?"

Ensor nodded, leaning into her face and headbutting her cheek. It was only a few moments later that he pounced on her head and began kissing and nibbling at her horns, draping his tail over her eyes. His giggles erupted, which warmed Cynder's heart and settled her from breaking down. She was scared for him every second of every day, knowing he was always in danger of suffering another attack. Each time she found him in the middle of one, convulsing and shaking, it took a year off of her life due to stress and fear. She didn't want to fail him as a mother, nor give up on his individual needs.

"I love you, baby."

Ensor paused at her kind words, laying on her head and bending over to look into her eyes upside down. A sweet smile plastered on his muzzle. "I love you too, Mommy."

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Cynder loved hearing her babies call her that, neer growing tired of having her ears filled with high-pitched, squeaky voices of love and happiness. She turned to see Dahli and Vera storming towards them with broad smiles, smiling in return as they jumped onto the cushion and cuddled against her belly. Her daughters' horns were precisely the same as hers, which was something she truly loved about them. She wrapped her tail around them as they burrowed into the cushion.

"How was your lunch, girls?"

"It was delicious, Mommy!"

"I loved it!"

Cynder snickered at the mess the two had on their faces, leaning over and licking them clean, followed by gentle kisses and nuzzles. "I'm glad you liked it. Mommy worked real hard to make it extra special for you, but all three of you manage to get more on your face than in your mouths." That made all three children laugh goofily, squirming as Cynder gently lifted them with her maw and laid them down in front of her. "Now, it's time for your nap, my sweets."

They all grumbled as a collective, making Cynder stifle a laugh.

"Do we have to Mommy?"

"I'm afraid so, my dears," Cynder sympathized. "You know how cranky you can get without your rest."

"Can we at least play for a few more minutes?" Dahli begged, her bright yellow eyes pleading.

Cynder sighed, knowing that there were battles she would win and others that she was destined to lose. This one was definitely the latter, noticing how energetic and squirmy they were being. It'd take her forever to settle them down and ease them into sleep with this much energy. So, after a moment of making up her mind, she ultimately nodded.

"How about we all play for a little while and then take a nap together?" Cynder suggested, seeing the instant reaction of joy light up her children's eyes.

"YEAH!"

"Alright then, how about a game of tag? I'll be it first, and you all can have a ten-second head start." Cynder took to her paws and looked down at her triplets, who looked up at her with tilted heads and confused expressions. "What are you waiting for? Run!"

The kids didn't hesitate for a second before they bolted from the cushion, off the deck, and into the surrounding forest. Their screams of mock fear echoed off the trunks as their mother eventually gave chase, her pace a mere trot to give her little ones a good advantage. She went after her fastest first, Vera, and used her size and speed to catch her with ease, tagging her white scales followed by a brief tickle before turning and trotting away.

The laughter spread from individual to individual as they were tagged, the children always attempting to chase after their mother despite nearly impossible for them to catch her. Eventually, it turned into a game where all three dragonlings were chasing their mother around the yard, doing their absolute best to try and grab hold of her long, slender legs. Dahli came the closest, having caught Cynder's tail in a tight grip before being gently, but forcefully, knocked off. It didn't take long for the kids to become sluggish with movements, growing tiresome with each attempt to sprint after their mother. Cynder knew that this game was working to her advantage now, knowing she'd be able to coax them all to sleep without a single complaint.

At least, that's what she believed until she saw a familiar purple figure standing on the edge of the deck.

Spyro was finally home from Dawnmoor.

"Daddy's home!" Cynder called back to her babies, who halted in their tracks and turned to look at the house. They screamed with delight and ran to their father as fast as their fatigued bodies would carry them.

"DADDY!"

Spyro stepped off the deck and opened his forelegs to embrace his children, who clambered over his neck and head, welcoming hugs and kisses. This was normal for him to come home to something this wholesome and beautiful, feeling rejuvenated at the sight of his young. He lifted his neck as Cynder approached, all three of his children either sitting on his head or gripped firmly to his neck.

"Hello, darling," Spyro greeted his mate, leaning in and giving her a firm kiss on the lips. "How was your few hours of peace?"

"It was pleasant," Cynder answered, leaning in to kiss him more assertively. She always liked to one-up him any chance she got. "The kids played in the woods for most of it, and they just finished their lunch. So you know what that means…?"

"Ummm...more playtime?"

"No, you dolt," Cynder laughed. "It's time for their nap."

"But Mommy," Ensor complained. "Daddy just got home. Can we play just one more game?"

Both parents closed their eyes and stifled their laughs, knowing they were outnumbered by the sound of their children's pleas. It was their father that eventually caved, much to his mate's displeasure.

"We can play another game," Spyro decided, setting the triplets down gingerly. "But only one more, and then it's nap time. Okay?"

The triplets nodded in unison, wide grins on their tiny faces as they observed their parents lock eyes. All three knew the look all too well, bumping and shoving past each other to run away as both parents roared playfully and chased their young to their heart's content. After a few hours of play, all three little ones were ready for their nap, walking back inside with mommy and daddy in tow. Cynder set the kids to bed, while Spyro made prepared with his surprise. It was a book filled with memories of himself and Cynder. All the adventures, all of the beautiful things that they had done during their time in Dawnmoor. But most importantly, there was a portrait of their first kiss. Spyro hid it behind his wing, an excited smirk on his face as he watched Cynder return from the kid's room.

"What are you smirking about, mister?" Cynder asked him with her eyes narrowed. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing…" Spyro teased, shaking his wing teasingly.

"Spyro… you know how much it annoys me when you tease. What's behind your wing?" Cynder questioned, a playful smirk emerging on her maw.

"Nothing…" he replied in a sing-songy manner, looking over to her cheekily.

"Be very warned, I've been taught how to torture someone to the highest degree through tickling methods by your own daughter," Cynder warned him teasingly, raising her eyebrows.

"Which one?"

"Dahli, now come I haven't got all evening."

"Fine."

Spyro's smile grew wider as he revealed the book to Cynder, holding it out in his paws. Cynder's face dropped a little, realizing that it was probably another boring romance novel.

"Another book, huh?" Cynder asked begrudgingly. "What's it about this time?"

"Open it, and you'll find out," Spyro replied, folding his forepaws and waiting for her reaction.

Cynder gave Spyro a look of curiosity before opening the first page with a creak.

"A journey with my twilight gem?" Cynder announced in a confused voice.

"Turn the next page, and you'll see what it's about," Spyro insisted, smiling.

Cynder did what he said, gasping as she saw herself and Spyro's portrait drawn on their wedding day.

"This is us… Spyro… How did you…?"

Spyro took a step forward, bringing Cynder into a soft kiss and resting his forehead against hers. He felt Cynder melt into his touch, tears in her eyes at his gesture. The glue that held them together as a mated pair, growing with each other's strengths and overcoming their individual weaknesses, was the tender moment they shared. He wrapped a paw around her neck and pulled her in close to him, feeling her heart racing against his chest as the adrenaline surged through his own veins.

"I started it a few months ago at the town's printing shop," Spyro explained happily, trying his hardest not to cry himself. "I kept every single portrait and every single letter we sent when we were apart and had it all placed into one book."

Cynder melted even further, a tear trickling down her cheek. She further investigated the book, finding pictures of their early years of marriage all the way to their first memories in Dawnmoor. There were also pictures of their eggs and many beautiful pieces of work of their children. However, Cynder found the remaining pages to be blank.

"It's not finished, Spyro," Cynder pointed out, wiping her face clean.

Spyro placed a paw on hers, looking deep into her emerald orbs. "That's because life doesn't come with every page filled, the pages are filled by the present and what you choose to fill them with. The intent of this book was to fill these remaining pages together as parents and then pass it on to our children."

"Like an heirloom," Cynder finally realized. "Spyro, I love it, and I love you."

"I love you too, Cynder. You're the light of my life. I wouldn't change a single thing in my past if it meant not being able to live the rest of my life with you by my side."

Cynder's tears returned as expected, leaning into her mate and letting her mind flooded with happy memories.

They held each other in a romantic embrace as the clock slowly ticked by, settling themselves in the living room where they wandered the pages of Spyro's precious gift. They laughed, smiled, cried, and were overjoyed at the many fond memories that flooded back to them. Being married, moving their life away from the past, and having a family was the best thing to ever happen to either of them. Life itself was full of beautiful twists and turns, and it had many doors that were soon to be open for them and their children.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the long delay. With COVID-19 and recent issues come up, I had major struggles finding motivation to write. I recently sat down and reevaluated my life and shut out the culprits of my stress for the time being. Thankfully, I was able to crank out the last few thousand words over the span of a few days. I hope you all love it as much as I do.**

**Stay safe out there everyone**

**Leave a review based off how I did and let me know your thoughts on the story as well. A favorite and follow means alot to me as well too.**

**God bless and take care**

**Atlas FF Out**


End file.
